Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = Magyar(ország)labda|image = Hungarian huszar by kaliningradgeneral-dbuyhxv.png|reality = Magyarország (Hungary)|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Genius, aggressive, patriotic, rebellious, somewhat anti-social, racist |language = Hungarian (Magyar) |capital = Budapestball |religion = Catholicism Atheism Protestantism Judaism|founded = 895; 1000; October 23, 1989|predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|intospace = Igen |friends = Best Friends Forever Father Észtországlabda (Sister) Finnországlabda (Brother) Brother living in Russiaball's clay Austriaball (Brother) Czechiaball Turkeyball Serbiaball (sometimes) Albaniaball Croatiaball Bulgariaball Szekelylandball (Twin) Japanball Visegrád Groupball Slovakiaball (frenemy) Russiaball (Mostly) Nestle USAball (Another Wall builder) Sloveniaball Azerbaijanball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball South Koreaball Moldovaball Italyball Xiongnuball South Ossetiaball Great immigration policy |enemies = Cigány Germanyball (Refugees are taking over Europe and it's your fault!) EUball(Why am I still there?) Clay thie ves Commie vodka YUO WERE MINE! Gefilte fish 1920 never forget Terroristák Denmarkball Ukraineball Immigrants More immigrants Nazis Demanders Russiaball (formerly, but still sometimes) Georgiaball Belgiumball Chechnyaball Al-Qaedaball Flag Stealler Netherlandsball Ottoman Empireball |likes = Tourism, Swimming, Katinka Hosszu, Laslo Czech, Lakes, Caves, Farms, Viktor Orbán, Donald Trump, Military, Pálinka, Goulash, Kürtöskalács, Hot Springs, Claiming Slovakiaball's and Romaniaball's clay, Building walls better than USAball |hates = TRIANON(!!!) (Remove. Plox), being called a Slav/Bozgor/Mongol/Hun/Eastern European/Hungry, Political corruption, Most of his neighbors, Communism, Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest, Immigrants, George Soros (wants to destroy the wall)|gender = Male |status = opposing the Muslim immigration|successor = Great Hungary--End of Trianon and I great again|ended = June 04, 2020 Present |food = Kürtöskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate) Csirke paprikás (spätzle chicken and paprika), Zsíros kenyér|bork = Paprika Paprika / Horse Horse / Rebel Rebel / Magyar Magyar / Orban Orban/ Fance Fance |onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|predicon = PR Hungary |caption = Ne hagyjuk, hogy Soros nevessen a végén!|type = Finno-Ugric|notes = Not Mongol. Not Hun. Not Slav. But Magyar (and I'm not of hungry)|affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball Visegrád Groupball}} Hungaryball (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him because of that. He is known to be good at math. He created the rubik's cube in 1974 as with the name Magic Cube and the computer. USAball also recently created a popular movie based in his capital, The Grand Budapest Hotel. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even "slav" (and Eastern European) and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. He also hates immigration and is purely racist. Also, EUball is always arguing with him about his politics. History Hungaryball were Ural-altaic Because of Hun-gary Hun means like a Hun So they are Magyarsball were first mentioned in the year 700 by the Korean chronicles. In year 895, 7 Magyarsball tribes settle in Europe, about 225.000 Nomads under Arpad's rule, in the Pannonian plain. In the following years, the Magyarsball commit many raids in Europe, and even reaching Spain. Under St. Stephen, the Magyars are converted to Christianity. Then Mongol Empireball invaded Europe but however him and Poland kicked Mongolball out of Europe. For the next hundred years him, Austrian Empireball, and Poland-Lithuaniaball defended from Ottoman Empireball. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball in 1867, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside German Empireball. Ottomanball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Barbecue of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before WW2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but later Naziball invaded him, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. After the WW2, Hungaryball became a communist puppet state of Sovietball. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: * Sovietball: Do not even try anything, dear PR Hungaryball! Big brother is watching you! Long live Stalin! * Hungaryball: Go home Ruski I can into independence! * Sovietball: Okay, then sending the tanks. * Hungaryball: Please help me, America! * USAball: *Doing nothing* * Sovietball: See that? Nobody helps you! * Sovietball eventually left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Relationships Friends (Barátok) * Polandball - Best friends forever since the middle ages, and we are both hussars. Lengyel, magyar – két jó barát, együtt harcol, s issza borát! * Szekelylandball: My twin in Románia's prison clay without autonomy. Don't worry and wait end of Trianon in 2020, and yuo is independent. * Czechiaball - Cold beer, nice cars and pretty women and can also into every organization as I. But is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Azerbaijanball - Gives oil for vote in eurovision and caucasian trade partner. * Finlandball - They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Austria-Hungaryball - Fusion with Austriaball * Estoniaball - they are also our sisters. * Sloveniaball - Is of best neighbour and good trade partner, and slavic doughter. * Austriaball - Let's restore the empire one day even thought you're my ex-Husband. Can I buy őrvidék? * Switzerlandball - Nice friend. Yuo have the best chocolate and yuo of rich. * Bulgariaball - WW1 allies! Allies forever! * Russiaball - We were enemies but now we are friends, we have many bilateral agreements. * Albaniaball - Even though he is kebab I don't blame him because it was all Turkeyball's fault, We both like removing Serbiaball (sometimes) * Iraqball- I don't hate yuo but stop the IMIGRANTS PLOX!!!!! * Malaysiaball- TV2 And also good kebab friend. * Turkeyball - We will be friends if we remove Serbia. Also never forget you invaded muh Clay. * Palestineball - He maybe a kebab, but he is of proof of mass (Jewish) immigration. * Iranball - New chapter of relations has began, I visited him in 2015 * Chinaball - Trade partners, been opening up to each other in recent years, I also have a lot of refugees from his Clay during Mao Times * USAball - He helped me many times, he liberated me and my friends from the communism, and I'm now in NATO. Nice burgers. Also, He hates immigrants. Enemies (Ellenségek) *Hungaryball has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: ** Romaniaball - You took Transylvaniaball from me. But we can into friends because we hate immigrants, kebab and Gypsy. Also he likes some of my food like Kürtőskalács and I also like his mititei and vice versa. GIB AUTONOMY TO SZÉKELYFÖLD ** Slovakiaball - They've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - But we hate Immigrants but I'm keeping an a eye on yuo. AND STOP USE MY COAT OF ARM. ** Serbiaball (Mostly) - They stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up innocent Hungarians living there. Vojvodina is Hungary! But you can into removing kebabs. Let's remove all the kebabs together. I STILL HATE YOU!! YOU MURDERED OUR ARCHDUKE!!! * Gypsyball - They steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!! YOU ARE OF GROSS!!! * Franceball - Trianon, 1920 the worst year of my life!!! and also because he keeps so much Immigrants in his basement. I support Marine Le Pen. * Jewcubes and 10balls - They continuously fuck over Hungarianballs and also hates this guy. YOU CAUSE AN IMMGRATION INTO MY CLAY!!! YOU ARE NOT OF REAL JEW, JUST AN ISRAELI VERSION OF NAZISM!! * Sovietball - They're commies. Never forget 1956! * Ukraineball - HOW DARE YOU FORCE PROUD MAGYAROK TO LEARN YOUR LANGUAGE! TRAITOR! KARPATIA VAN MAGYARORSZAG! * EVIL KEBAB - Én megölöm összes perzsert és arabot! He are destroying everything and humanity have. YUO OF MAD. * Luxembourgball - STUPID KEBAB SUPPORTER YUO ARE AN EVIL DEMANDER. YUO WILL MAKE TO US ARABS. RIGHT WING POPULISM IS THE BEST!!!! NEM IMMIGRANTS!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! * Saudi Arabiaball - Take immigrants, we don't wans them, yuo rich and you should take them. Remove Immigrants. Because I accuse you for relocating all of refugees. *George Soros and Islamball - DISGRACE TOWARDS HUNGARIANS!!!!!!! NEVER STEP A FOOT IN MAGYAR'S LAND!!!!!!! Family (Család) * Uralball: My Father. * Szekelylandball: Twin or My son in a prison called "Romania" * Magyarsball: Me young time * Finlandball: My brother * Estoniaball: My sister * Khanty-Mansiball: Long lost little brother. Closest linguistic kin. He lives in Russiaball clay * Kareliaball: Another of my brothers. He also lives in Russiaball clay. * Komiball: My brother. Living in Russiaball clay * Mari Elball: Sister that lives in Russiaball clay. * Vepsball: Sister. Guess where she lives? * Mordoviaball: Brother. Guess where he lives? * Nenetsball: Brother. * Yamalo-Nenetsball: Brother. * Russiaball, gib independence to my brothers! ** Reply from Russia: xaxaxa, nyet... I don't want to lost my primary oil source a.k.a. Khanty-Mansiball * Polandball: BFF and Bro (he is not my relative but I consider part of the family) * Xiongnuball: He is my ancestor, guess where he lives? * Japanball - distant cousin * Turkeyball - distant cousin * Azerbaijanball - distant cousin * Kazakhbrick - distant cousin * Uzbekistanball - distant cousin * Turkmenistanball - distant cousin * Kyrgyzstanball - distant cousin * Samiball: Brother that lives in Scandinavia * Seychellesball - Child with Romaniaball Famous Hungarians *Barbara Palvin *Ernő Rubik *Franz Liszt *Harry Houdini *Tommy Ramone Sucesses *Invented Rubik´s cube *Invented ballpoint pen *Invented soda water *Invented binoculars *Invented opera glasses *Invented safety match *Discovered vitamin Ce *Created tungsten lamp *Invented carburettor for a stationary engine *Created the first helicopter *Invented coach *Invented electric railways *Invented an early electric motor and car *Designed Ford T Model and Volkswagen Beetle *A co-developer of assembly line and modern electric transformer *Invented AC watt meter *Invented turbo generator *Invented telephone exchange *Invented digital computin *Started Microsoft applications group *Invented hydrogen bomb *Had a role in inventing atomic bomb *Invented holography *Ranks 16th in the number of Nobel prizes won with 12 prizes (physics, chemistry, medicine, economics and literature) *Has won a grand total of 476 medals at the summer Olympic Games what makes him the 8th in the world on the all time medal tally *More stuff *Katinka Hosszu as the swim team carrier Gallery Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg Hungary or Libya.png Best Pals.png Austria Hungary.png Hungary diacritics.png Hungary's army.png Hungary_2.jpeg Hungaryball_Card-2.png Hungaryball1.png The_annoying_neighbor.png AustriaHungary.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Film_Sofia!.png You_must_be_HUNGARY.PNG Folksy_Hungaryball.png|Folksy Hungaryball (bad art, I know) How to Get to Europe.png Countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Enough Reasons.png Burgerland.png War Flags.png 10407612 603748069721592 6035691316672846168 n.jpg Mapa_Polandball_Hungría.png Hungarian coat of arm.jpg The Sudanificator.png Join What Club.png Hungarian Language.png Relationships.png Hungarian Story.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg Misconceptions.png SrPkG5S.png 3PuurWb.png|Trianon hungaryandromania.png F1oJpXb d.jpg comment_O4Zj7nswMnW3AiJSOZux5vvKFEvj9tKf.jpg iRGc5yM_d.jpg zh:匈牙利球 Category:Hungaryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Europe Category:Heroic Category:NATO Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Slovak haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian defenders Category:Greater Hungarian Family Category:Christianity Category:Terrorist removers Category:Anti-ISIS Category:ISISball Removers Category:Compact Category:Former communists Category:Russian lovers Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Visegrád Group Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Independent Category:Middle Power Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Kebab Removers Category:Trump Supporters Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Finno Ugric Category:Three lines Category:Republic